Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by dmcorbell
Summary: Whenever someone from Rogue's past comes back, what lies ahead for herself and Bobby?
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: My second X-Men story, first chapter story. -gasp- Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'll say this in Tarzan. No own nothing.  
  
Summary: Someone from the past comes back to haunt Rogue, and it may send the happy couple for a big roller coaster ride.  
  
~Chapter One ~ ~Nobody wants to be lonely~ (This chapter will contain a song that I DO NOT OWN!)  
  
Rogue stepped gracefully into the room, everyone turning to look at her. It was a different style for her to be wearing; bare shoulders and neck, a dress without sleeves obviously. Her hair pulled back, though allowing her blond streaks to hang down. The dress she had picked out was marvelous, and very unique.  
Bobby turned and smiled at the site he was seeing. Yes, she had her back to him, no, she couldn't see him, but he knew she looked beautiful. A song began to play and his friends nudged him her way. Without realizing it, he took over on his own, and walked slowly to his girlfriend who was clueless to his presence. She was so beautiful, and without thinking he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.  
"Bobby, be-"  
"Don't say a word," he whispered. She nodded closing her eyes and swaying left and right at his pace. They stood there, dancing, to a very fast song neither one of them knew. The music stopped and another song came on, filling the room with a beautiful song both knew.  
  
There you are  
  
In a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone  
  
Looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Come to me, Come to me  
  
Can't you see that  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Can you hear my voice  
  
Do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade  
  
So your heart can find me  
  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
  
Run to me, Run to me  
  
Cause I'm dying  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I want to feel you deeply  
  
Just like the air you're breathing  
  
I need you here in my life  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
I'm longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
Stepping away from her dance partner, and turning to look at her boyfriend, she gasped. It wasn't Bobby. Bobby was lying on the floor passed out, an old 'friend' standing in front of her.  
"Hello Rogue," he hissed. Rogue stepped back.  
"How did you find me?" she replied. He smiled.  
"While I was in that coma you gave me, I had a chance to look through your files. They led me here after I was released."  
"Well," Rogue said stepping forward and taking off her dance gloves, "This time you'll be in a coma for real." 


	2. Chapter Two

AUTHORS NOTE: Hmmm, should I continue this story? -shrugs- Okay, I will for the time being. Again, if I do a song in this chapter I do not own it!  
  
~Chapter 2~ ~Bring me to life~  
  
"Rogue, no!" Bobby shouted suddenly opening his eyes. The boy in front of Rogue looked at her startled.  
"Rogue, eh? I really prefer Marie, don't you?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Rogue took a deep breath.  
"Actually, Rogue fits my taste much better," she said turning to help Bobby up.  
"Marie, you know you're better than that. You don't have to date a. little brat," he said smirking at her.  
"I am the same age as this.brat you speak of."  
"Marie," he whispered under his breath. Rogue knew this was wrong, but her heart began to race.  
"Stay away from me," she hissed. The boy stepped back as a joke.  
"Now why would I do that?" he said smirking once more.  
Everyone around them had obviously been ignoring this whole fiasco. The boy standing in front of her looked around.  
"I just think you're afraid," the boy said looking her up and down.  
"I certainly am not," Rogue breathed. Bobby stood silent, not saying a word.  
'This is Rogue's battle,' he kept telling himself. Only, it was quite hard to believe.  
"Then dance with me," the boy smirked. Rogue looked as if she would protest, but accepted his hand. Only to pull away and look at him.  
"You must leave myself and my friends alone," she said he nodded.  
"As you wish my love." Then, a song came on that just made matter worse.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
Rogue felt her head turn to meet his, but she couldn't stop it. She found herself lost in his eyes. Maybe she was just scared. There lips grew closer and closer. 


	3. Chapter Three

Suddenly, Rogue knew who this mysterious boy was. It was David. She jerked away from him, realizing what she had almost done.  
"Get away from me," Rogue screamed. Davie shook his head.  
"No, not after what you did to me," he yelled. Rogue looked at him confused and dazed.  
"What did I do to you?"  
"You messed me up Marie. I can't go one day without wondering where you are, and why you left. Sure, you're a mutant, but I still love you. I missed you, and when I found out where you were, I had to come," he said calming down.  
"No," Rogue stammered stepping back, "I don't love you."  
"But you did," he said looking into her eyes,  
"I never-no," Rogue said stopping as his gaze became more intense.  
"You told me the places you wanted to go, people you wanted to meet. Marie, you wanted adventure, and you gave it up for what? A stupid school that has it's own jets and teachers who don't have to have you testify, they can just dig into your mind. Wow, that sounds great," David said stepping closer to her.  
"If you love me David, you'll do something for me," Rogue whispered. He stepped closer to her once more, now his breath on her face.  
"Anything."  
"Leave." David looked at her shocked. For a moment he seemed to object, but then he smiled a slow smile.  
"Okay, you've made you point," he said leaning over, kissing her cheek, a tear in his eye, "but I still love you." Rogue turned away as she heard his footsteps leave, and once she could hear them no more, she turned to Bobby. His face was shocked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Bobby asked. His face spelled out h-u-r-t.  
"Bobby, I-"  
"No," he cut in as if he had just confirmed something, "I understand." And with that he walked away. Sorrowfully and hurt, leaving Rogue standing on the dance floor, the whole student body staring at her.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
R&R. Thanks to my one reviewer! This chapter is to you, as a thank you. I would also like to say that if you have any suggestions for my story (since I'm kinda stuck now) send it to revelation_girl@excite.com . Thanx! 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: Okay, I know I haven't updated since January (maybe) so I decided to continue this story. Sorry it took forever to update. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and walked into the room she shared with Kitty Pryde. Kitty, who Rogue knew to always stay out way later than now, was stretched out on her bed. She fought back the urge to giggle seeing Kitty in pajamas and pigtails. It was definitely a sight to see. For some odd reason she looked just like her baby pictures she had brought along to school with her. Slipping into her own pajamas, Rogue's mind wandered back to Bobby. Back to the betrayed look on his face, and the hurt tone he used towards her. She shivered even though it wasn't any lower than 70 degrees in the room.  
"Rogue?" Kitty asked stirring awake as Rogue climbed into her bed opposite of Kitty's.  
"Yeah?" Rogue asked, her eyes hurting. Kitty sat up and looked over at her.  
"Bobby asked me-."  
"Hey, me and Bobby'll be okay. It was just a small-,"  
"No," Kitty said quickly, "Let me talk."  
"Okay, what about Bobby?" Rogue asked sitting up so she was facing Kitty. Kitty looked down at the blankets covering her legs.  
"Well...he asked me..."  
"Asked you..." Rogue urged.  
"He asked me out," Kitty said quickly. Rogue looked at Kitty as if she had slapped her in the face.  
"Wha-,"  
"I said no. I swear I did Rogue. He said that you had gone out with another guy and that he wanted to get even with you. And that you needed to be-,"  
"He asked you out," Rogue repeated to herself. Kitty looked up at her roommate.  
"Yeah," she said quietly. Rogue nodded, not sure if she believed it. She slinked out of bed and slid out of her room.  
'Maybe he didn't,' she told herself, 'Maybe Kit's just jealous.'  
"Or maybe it's true," she said out loud.  
"Maybe," a voice said behind her. Rogue whirled around to see a boy facing her.  
"I thought I told you to leave, David," Rogue said coldly. The boy smirked.  
"Oh, but that's not what you wanted now Marie, was it?" he asked smiling. Rogue looked down.  
"Yeah, I mean..."  
"Come with me Rogue, escape with me," he said putting a hand out to her.  
"I like it here..."  
"Do you, or have you just stayed her for...Logan?" David asked smirking once more. Rogue looked down, wondering if he was right.  
"Rogue," she suddenly heard Bobby yell. He was running down the hall towards her.  
"I need to talk to you," he said growing closer. Rogue looked from one boy to another. Where did her heart truly belong?  
"Last chance," David whispered, turning towards the closely put exit, "Me or him."  
"He asked me out," Kitty's words rang in her head. She turned to David and smiled.  
"Take me away," she said taking his hand.  
"My pleasure," he whispered. And with that they boarded a jet, and were off. But Rogue couldn't help looking out the window to look down at Bobby, who was standing there watching as the jet flew away. And, had she looked closer, she would have seen tears softly running down his cheeks. 


	5. Chapter Five

Rogue walked up to Bobby, rain falling down hard. But she didn't care, and neither did he.  
  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
She finally reached him, and quickly his arms were around her. Rogue buried her head in Bobby's chest as she took in his sent, the feeling of his arms around her.  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like? Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
Bobby pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, allowing her hair to flow in the harsh winds. She looked up at him and smiled. Her everything was right here, right now.  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down It's like a private joke just meant for us to know I relate to you naturally Everybody else just fades away Sometimes it's hard to breathe Just knowing you found me Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Then the music in her head she had been hearing faded. Just as Bobby faded.  
She woke up in the plane. 


	6. Chapter Six

Authors Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. I will continue this story.  
  
Bobby Draik layed back in his bed, one arm behind his head, the other one helping the continues hurling of iceballs across the room. Some shattered into a million pieces, while some just dropped to the floor. Of course he had homework, and places to be, but everything he had planned today had been in his agenda a week ago. The exact day Rogue left. Why she had left he could not understand. Then again, he could not understand why John had left either. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know why Rogue had went, because then that would mean it was really over. They're friendship and relationship would be totally gone.  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
Rogue sat uncomfortably in her chair beside David in the plane. Not daring to look at him, she stared the opposite way, letting her mind wander. Why had she left Bobby? Oh yeah, because he had asked Kitty out. Great move for Bobby, but what about her? Suddenly, she felt David's hand on her thigh. So not the move she wanted, especially from David. She admitted it to herself; she had used David to get away. And now she couldn't get back, even if she wanted to. Of course there was always 'Plan B', and she knew it. The only question was, could she pull it off?  
  
( sorry for not updating quicker, but I went out of town on last notice for Spring Break) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Rogue felt overwhelmed by what she was about to do. Her plan was to hit on David, and then at night while he was sleeping, she would sneak out. Of course that would mean parachuting out of the airplane...that was the ultra dangerous part. Of course, she knew she could do it...she was an X- Men...maybe a newly trained one...but at least she was trained.  
David took it the way she wanted him too, every look she gave him seduced his thoughts. He obviously hadn't learned how to close his mind to people, which had been a problem since she had absorbed him. Since she had touched him, it seemed as if she couldn't control herself...and every time she tried to control her powers, the effect was worse than normal.  
"Marie," David purred placing his hand on her inner thigh as she sat in the cockpit with him. The jet swam smoothly through the air, extremely high in the air to add.  
His hand didn't move, and Rogue felt a sickening feeling wash over her. Bobby would have wanted her to soak up his life source until he died, but she knew that if her actions were to rash, then it could affect the complete mutant race.  
"David...why did you come back?" she questioned not looking anywhere except for straight in front of her.  
"I woke and wanted to see you my love," he said smoothly looking across at her. She still kept her eyes steady on the clouds though.  
"I have a boyfriend, David. Bobby Draik. He's just like me-,"  
"A mutant?"  
"Different."  
"Marie, this problem you have. I can almost guarantee that people have cures for this problem-,"  
"David, I don't see a problem-,"  
"Of course there is one-,"  
"I am quite fine on my own. I'm learning to control it. But-,"  
"But what Marie? You like it at that hiding place? You enjoy being taught how to live your life. You enjoy dating a freak of nature?" David put the jet on autopilot and turned to her.  
"Yes, I do David. At that school I am accepted. With the freak of nature I am loved. In that hiding place I am safe. But someday I'll go out into the real world. David, this is good for me. Mutant and humanity are two completely different races, but we can learn to get along."  
David said nothing. His hand had moved from her thigh and was now resting on his own leg. He was thinking this over.  
"Is this what you really want Marie?" he questioned staring at the controls of the jet. Rogue looked out the window. For some reason this felt wrong, being so cruel to David. But to Bobby her heart truly belonged. She loved him, and he loved her. She would go to any limits for Bobby, or beyond them.  
"Call me Rogue," she said from the strength she thought she had lost. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors Note: Aw...okay I know that I don't normally do this, but it's really important to me. I would like to say a special thanks to skaurali sweetheart for their supportive reviews and thoughts. I know that the rest of you review but this reader was my first reviewer, and it means a lot to me. I do not consider myself such a great author, but I'm glad you think of me as one.  
  
In another good note I would like to thank the rest of my reviewers for commenting about my story. I am loving every minute of writing it, and I'm glad you're enjoying reading it!!!  
  
If you aren't one of my social friends I would also like to tell you a few things. At first, while trying to decide how to format this story I had decided that I would say so and so review makes a new chapter. But I love writing this story too much to actually wait for 10 or 15 reviews. So...here's the next chapter.  
  
I do not own this song...  
  
-Next Chapter-  
  
You set my soul at ease  
  
Chased darkness out of view  
  
Left your desperate spell on me  
  
Say you feel it to  
  
I know you do  
  
Rogue shut her eyes as she fell through the sky from the jet. David had given her a parachute but she wasn't pulling the cord yet. For a millisecond in time she was free from all worry, from the world, from everything. Even Bobby. That brought her back to her thoughts as she was falling. Quickly she felt around for the little ring and pulled it. She felt the parachute pulls out from her pack and she exhaled. Everything would be a breeze from here...literally.  
  
I've got so much more to give  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
  
Pour yourself all over And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
  
Bobby was the only thing in her head that was keeping her from freaking out as she flew through the air in the middle of the night. The moon shone on her as she softly landed outside of the school. Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. Her home. She removed her parachute and walked slowly to the gate. It was odd, but the bars slid open automatically. Her feet slowly led her to the door and it too opened automatically.  
  
[CHORUS] I wanna love you forever And this is all I'm asking of you 10,000 lifetimes together Is that so much for you to do? Cuz from the moment that I saw your face And felt the fire in your sweet embrace I swear I knew. I'm gonna love you forever  
  
She walked silently through the halls, which were lightly dimmed. She whispered softly her secrets into the darkness so they could keep her company, but no such thing happened. They only made her wish and long for Bobby...she longed to see him...for him to hold her... he would do no such thing.  
  
My mind fails to understand What my heart tells me to do And I'd give up all I have just to be with you and that would do I've always been taught to win And I never thought I'd fall Be at the mercy of a man I've never been Now I only want to be right where you are.  
  
As she reached his room she noticed the door was slightly opened. Quietly she opened the door to see Kitty standing in front of him while he was sitting in a chair. She was giggling and speaking softly to him, but Rogue caught 3 words from her lips, "I love you." All of this took her by surprise, and it took Bobby with it too, because his head turned to see her eyes filling with tears. He jumped up to come after her, but she didn't go anywhere except for into the room. She was ready to tell him how she felt now and forever. She would tell him all of the hell she had went through for him just to get to him again... and then she would rip his heart out because he was flirting with Kitty.  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
But when she got there, face to face with him, she didn't. All she did was look at him, and all he did was gaze at her. But then suddenly his arms were wrapped around her, and she couldn't remember why she was mad. But then it all rushed back and her tears overcame her dignity and spilled out.  
  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else That I would ever wanna be no I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you Loving me ... I'm gonna love  
  
"Do you love h-h-her?" Rogue sobbed into his chest, afraid to look him in the eye. "Do you love David?" he asked calmly. "No, I-I-I love you," she said still unable to control her sobs, "Do you love K-K-K-itty?" "I don't know Rogue," he said pulling her so that he could look her in the eyes, "I don't know."  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Rogue pulled away from him, unable to say anything. Even though she had left and still loved Bobby, should she really expect the same thing from Bobby? So she walked out of his room calmly, trying not to show her pain. But as she was leaving she whispered something she didn't know he had heard, "I'm gonna love you forever."  
  
A/N: Okay, hell will be the only cussword in this. Don't forget, this is a R/B so it's all good in the end... Don't forget to review. And if you would like to contact me for any reason please e-mail me at mizzunderstood_91604@yahoo.com . I do not mind answering your e-mail if you are a regular reader. Just put your fanfic name in the subject and I'll know it's from you. Thanks for reading so far...and keep it up. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry for the confusion about the song. I had in the format where it was italicized, but that obviously didn't work. So....sorry. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rogue sat outside the next night after all of her classes. She would normally be doing homework, or talking to Bobby, but neither was an option. For one reason, today was her last day of classes, so now they had at least two months off from 'school', now all they had was mutant training. And her and Bobby were separated for a while, and they might as well have been officially 'over'.  
Tonight was peaceful; a full moon and bright stars. They were so bright it was almost breath taking. And everything would have been great, had Kitty not shown up in the middle of her peaceful moment. Suddenly, Rogue wanted to leave, but Kitty had obviously come there for something, so she forced herself to sit there and endure.  
"Hey," Kitty whispered sitting by Rogue on the bench. Nothing came from her mouth.  
"Bobby's worried about you," Kitty continued. Rogue wondered if she knew she wasn't even listening.  
"He says that he made a mistake by hanging around me when you were gone." Kitty's voice was still blocked from her mind.  
"And he believes that it was a totally mistake-,"  
"Why isn't he telling me all of this?" Rogue suddenly interrupted. Kitty jumped a bit back in shock of her sudden aggressiveness but recovered quickly.  
"I don't know. I'm not here on his account, I'm just quoting some of the stuff he mumbled last night after you left-,"  
"Why are you reminding me?" Rogue sat standing up, refocusing her eyes to the darkness.  
"I heard what you said last night, about always loving Bobby..." Kitty said, her voice trailing off.  
"Let me guess, you do too?" Rogue said bitterly. But Kitty's answer came sharp and sudden.  
"I could never love Bobby like you do Rogue. I can't Rogue...because he loves you." Kitty stood up solemnly and looked Rogue right in the eyes, "he needs you to love him, too."  
Kitty walked away slowly, fading into the night's darkness. After blackness had engulfed her, Rogue looked up towards the window of the room she had visited so many times. Bobby's window was open, the cool night's breeze drifting in. A sudden emptiness ate at her heart as she looked at his window, and she longed for him to be by her. But she knew that after last night nothing could be the same between them. Of course, worst things had happened, and it had only made them stronger. But this could possibly break them apart...  
  
A/N: Two chapters in 1 day. Woohoo. I finished this with the help of my brother's little guinea pig who is sitting by my keyboard constantly pushing the tab button. LOL. Don't forget to e-mail me. I also have a question to anybody out there who knows the honest answer: Say a mutant has the power to create ice. (Such as Bobby) Are they immune to very harsh cold climates??? Please e-mail me the answer or put it in your review. Thanx. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Okay, here's what's new about this chapter. I've done a few songs in this story, but not like this. I am going to put the whole song down as one and then place the story after it. I personally love the song. It's 'My All' by Mariah Carey. I came across one of my cd's from a long time ago of her, and I heard this song and I automatically thought up another chapter. I might also post a few songs that I have written in the next chapter, so... read on and I hope you like it. Oh yeah, I own nothing...but to own Shawn Ashmore...I AM NOT WORTHY. LOL. Read on.  
  
My All: By Mariah Carey  
  
I am thinking of you In my sleepless solitude tonight If it's wrong to love you Then my heart just won't let me be right 'Cause I've drowned in you And I won't pull through Without you by my side  
  
[Chorus:] I'd give my all to have Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel Your body next to mine 'Cause I can't go on Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
Baby can you feel me Imagining I'm looking in your eyes I can see you clearly Vividly emblazoned in my mind And yet you're so far Like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Give my all for your love Tonight  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Today was their first day of intense training. No schoolwork, no breaks, and they had Logan as a mentor.  
"Alright, here's the deal. No slackin' off, no stoppin', no using your powers against another one of your classmates. Got it?" everyone mumbled a yes miserably. It was only 4 in the morning; Logan had no idea why they were complaining.  
"Alright then. Rogue, Kitty, your over here with me for a few minutes. Bobby, pull yourself over here. Okay now...I need Jubilee and- erm...that seems to be all. Now I need everyone else, if you're not up here, to go with Storm." Logan watched the collection of children and teens fade from sight and then looked at the 4 teens in front of him.  
"Professor Xavier has special training for you guys-," Bobby groaned sleepily, -and it's important that you do this training-," now Kitty was fading from his words, "-this is going to be harder and longer training than anyone else's-," Bobby fell on the bench behind himself, "-and Bobby I swear if you don't get up you wont be able to have children!!!" Logan finally shouted. That woke Bobby up and he sprung to attention. Kitty was now looking at Logan wide-eyed and frightened. Rogue just stared at Logan blankly, as did Jubilee.  
"So when does our training start?" Jubilee suddenly asked. Logan looked at her just as surprised, almost as if he didn't know she had the ability of speech.  
"Right now. Let's get into teams, Rogue, Bobby. Jubilee, Kitty. You two over there, you two over there," all four of them looked at him blankly.  
"Who and where?" Bobby managed to croak.  
"You and Rogue, over there by Scott. Jubilee and Kitty go over by that tree. I'll be there in a second. Good luck." Rogue walked by Bobby, unsure of what to think. Maybe Logan was doing this on purpose...then again maybe he wasn't. But all in all this was very uncomfortable.  
"Hey Rogue, Bobby," Scott said smiling. Bobby wondered if the teachers were forced out of bed by Professor Xavier's telechenesis, or if they did it by choice.  
"Okay, here's what we're working on today. For you to be an X-Man you must learn to trust your fellow 'people'. What better way than to walk on water."  
"You're a very religious man aren't you," Rogue commented, trying to imagine herself walking on water. Didn't work.  
"Now, Bobby, you're going to freeze the water and lead Rogue across it...while you walk on it yourself." Now Bobby couldn't believe the idea. But as Scott stepped back for them to begin, all hope of getting out of this faded.  
"Whenever you're ready," Scott said urging them on. Bobby sighed deeply, reached forward and touched the water, concentrating and managing to freeze the entire fountain.  
"Ready Rogue?" he whispered softly. Now she wasn't. He had said it so gently she was lucky she was still standing up straight.  
"Yeah," she replied stepping up the slippery steps to the water. Bobby jumped up with her, and was the first to step out on the ice. Only then did the ice break and Bobby fell into waist deep cold water. Then, as a chain reaction all of the ice cracked and fell into the water, bringing Rogue along with it. Both were freezing, but still had the heart to laugh. Bobby pulled himself out and helped Rogue get out of the fountain.  
As they stood across from each other, gasping for breath, Bobby's eyes caught Rogue's for a millisecond. He could see all of her emotions, feel all of her pain, but just as soon as he had seen it, it was gone. He felt a surge of regret pulse through his veins, and as they walked up the steps to try again, a song came to his mind.  
"I am thinking of you. In my sleepless solitude tonight. If it's wrong to love you. Then my heart just won't let me be right..." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but I am happy to tell you that this will be the last chapter of this fanfic! Hoorah! I own nothing, BTW.

This song belongs to Jesse McCartney.

It isn't a crime to want 

_A little space to breathe_

_But you will be fine_

_The sun again will shine on you_

_Whatever you do_

_Chorus: Take your sweet, sweet time; I will be here when you change your mind; Take your sweet, sweet time; I will be here for you baby; Anytime._

_I'm feeling you pull away_

_Cause letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly_

_With someone else's wings, I know_

_Wherever you go_

_Chorus: Take your sweet, sweet time; I will be here when you change your mind; Take your sweet, sweet time; I will be here for you baby; Anytime. _

_I will never stand in your way_

_Wherever your heart may lead you_

_I will love you the same_

_And I will be your comfort every day_

_Do you hear the words I say?_

_Chorus: Take your sweet, sweet time; I will be here when you change your mind; Take your sweet, sweet time; I will be here for you baby; Anytime. _

-The Final Chapter-

Rogue pulled on her jacket and stepped out of her dorm. She had meant to go to Bobby's room, but instead she headed outside to the 'fountain'.

"Bobby," Rogue whispered, rehearsing what she was going to tell him, " I'm sorry. Whenever I ran away with David, it gave me some time to think and find myself. I'm sorry. I should never have judged your reaction to the fact that I had a boyfriend before you. I should have told you about him. But he's in the past. I haven't told you a lot about that subject anyways. I figured that you would never meet him so I never told you…And I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions about Kitty. I would have done the same thing. I missed you, though. And I think I truly love you. No-no, I know I love you, so there. Now it's up to you. What do you want to do about it?" Rogue finally finished as she stood by the fountain.

"I want to finish the dance I never ended," Bobby whispered behind her. Rogue spun around shocked.

"Bobby, h-how much did you hear of that?"

"All of it…and may I say, I am so sorry. And I love you, too…" Bobby said switching on the small radio he had brought along with him. He sat it on the fountain and reached his hand out to her.

"Shall such a beautiful lady dance with me?" he asked, bowing in front of her. Rogue giggled she was so flustered, but took his hand, and began to dance under the moon and stars.

Because you live and breath Because you make me believe in myself 

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world…_

_Has trice as many stars in the sky_

Because you live…I live 

The End


End file.
